Sky of Love
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: Eren se enamora por primera vez, es feliz; hasta que una sombra del pasado de Levi aparece, esta atormente a Eren y los intenta separar. En su joven vida Eren descubre los hermosos y tristes momentos que te da el amor.[Riren/Lemon/Yaoi/Mpreg/AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D

Lo se tendría que estar subiendo capítulos de mis demás fics, pero este es uno que escribí hace tiempo solo que ahora me animo a subirlo, solo escribí el primer capítulo. Este fic está escrito con mi otra forma de escribir. Les daré las siguientes aclaraciones.

Primero: esta historia está contada como alguien que recuerda, no sé cómo explicarlo espero lo entiendan.

Segundo: lo que[[]] esta de la persona contando.

Tercero: lo que está [] en o en ""comillas son pensamientos.

PD: es la primera vez que escribo Mpreg (hace poco me entere que significaba u/u y yo de ignorante, pero a veces te da pena preguntar).

PD: espero les guste, este fic está basado en….no se los diré por ahora porque si no sabrán el final u.u, pero en el capítulo final se los diré. Cambiare unas cosas del original, para ajustarla más a las personalidades de los personajes de Shingeki.

PD: no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá.

Ahora los dejo leer, GRACIAS a las personas que leen y comentan mis otros fics n.n me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna.

* * *

-Hola, estoy a punto de subir el tren. Si pedí tres días de descanso… ¿Eh? ¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Gracias, te veo entonces. Si.

Habla por celular un joven castaño de ojos verde azulados, en una estación de tren, vistiendo un abrigo blanco y una bufanda de color borgoña.

Ahora se encuentra dentro del tren mirando el cielo por una ventana.

**_[[Si ese día no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. Pero…si no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado esa alegría, amabilidad, emoción, ni esta calidez, ni el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta. ]]_**

**_[[¿Te encuentras bien? Yo…Continúo amando el amplio cielo azul. ]]_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**7 años atrás. **_

_**Primer año de secundaria. Primavera.**_

En el salón de clases 1-A se encuentran, alumnos hablado entre ellos.

-Eren, llegas tarde-habla una chica con un corto cabello negro, un uniforme que consta de una camisa, un moño rojo, una falda azul oscuro y una bufanda roja (que solo ella usa).

-Lo siento-se acerca a las dos personas para sentarse a su lado.

-Ven aquí. Comamos.

-Bien- dice con una sonrisa y se sienta-

-Puede ser que… ¿te guste alguien?-pregunta un chico rubio, de ojos azules. Que con dicha acción hace que la pelinegra muestre un rostro de disgusto.

-No, aunque quiero enamorarme-responde el castaño con simpleza- no sé cómo empezar…Supongo- mientras acomoda su almuerzo en el pupitre-

-Yo ya tengo a alguien-menciona el rubio-

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-dicen ambos al unisonó.

-Bueno-un sonrojo se aproxima a sus mejillas- Erwin-san de la clase D-responde con vergüenza-

-¿Erwin-san?-pregunta el castaño-

-Ahh…-dice Mikasa- es mejor que lo dejes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo el rubio-

-En serio deberías dejarlo-replica la pelinegra-

-No lo hare-dice Armin con un puchero-

-Está bien-se da por vencida-

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el pasillo de la escuela se encuentran los tres amigos. En el curso 1-D

-Ah…No está-dice con decepción Armin al ver que no está la persona a quien buscaba-

-Vámonos ya-dice Mikasa a su amigo-

-Está bien-y se adentra más a la clase-

-No te pares en frente de la clase D tanto tiempo-dice Eren mientras jala a su amigo de la puerta-

-Ya lo sé- se da por vencido y sigue a sus amigos-

A unos pasos de la clase D ven venir a dos hombres, uno con cabello rubio y otro negro; uno más alto que el otro.

-¡Ahí viene!-dice el rubio con emoción-

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Eren-

-El de cabello rubio-responde Armin-

Erwin al ver a los tres amigos se acerca a Eren.

-Um…Soy Erwin. De la clase D, ¿me conoces?-Eren niega con la cabeza-entonces intercambiemos números, ¿bien? ¿Me lo dices? tu numero-saca su celular del bolsillo-

-Y-yo intercambiare…N-números contigo-dijo Armin quien se entraba al lado de Eren, con un tono de vergüenza en su voz y un leve sonrojo acompañándolo-

Y ambos intercambian números. Eren camina unos pasos de espaldas, del lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo. Choca con el acompañante de Erwin. Eren lo mira un poco asustado; ambos se cruzan miradas por unos momentos, hasta que el castaño decide marcharse.

-Lo siento-y se marcha aun con la mirada del pelinegro sobre él.

**.**

**.**

-Tengo su número, pero él quería el tuyo…-dice Armin al castaño con un poco de tristeza-

-Armin-Eren le da un gesto de que el no está interesado en Erwin-

-Entonces promételo-mira a Eren a los ojos- que no estarás con Erwin-san.

-Lo prometo-se pone en posición militar- que por nada en el mundo lo hare-Armin lo observa y ambos sonríen-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente. Eren se encontraba caminando a la escuela junto a su hermana, hablando de cosas triviales.

-¡Eren!.. ! Mikasa!- grita Armin corriendo unos metros de sus amigos.

-Buenos días Armin-dicen ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo-

-Buenos días-responde el rubio algo agitado por correr-

Los tres amigos hablan alegremente, de cómo fueron sus vacaciones. El camino que recorren tiene pasto alrededor con algunas casas. Junto a ellos caminan otros estudiantes que se dirigen al mismo lugar. Delante de ellos se encuentra en una bicicleta un chico de cabello negro.

_**[[Yo, aún no me había dado cuenta. De que el amor ya estaba a mi lado. ]]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba atardeciendo, en el salón de clases 1-A se encontraban Eren y Mikasa.

-¡No está!, ¡no está!, ¡no está!-dice el castaño desesperado, buscando su celular en su mochila- ¡no está- y empieza a buscar en otras partes del salón-

-¿Llamo una vez más?-pregunta su hermana-

-Si- responde el ojiverde-

-Estoy llamando- su hermano se mantiene inmóvil para ver si se escucha el timbre de su celular-

-Tal vez está en la biblioteca-y se dispone a retirarse del salón-

-Yo te acompañare Eren.

-No es necesario, enseguida vuelvo-y se marcha, antes de que su hermana discuta eso. A veces lo sobreprotegía.

Se adentra en la biblioteca y empieza a buscar, siguiendo el sonido del timbre del dispositivo. Lo encuentra una fila de libros, entre medio de unos libros, aun sonando el timbre. Alza el teléfono y contesta.

-Mikasa, gracias, lo encontré.

-Me alegro-contesta una voz masculina-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta a la voz-

-Es un secreto-responde- nos vemos Eren.

Y la llamada termina, dejando a un Eren intrigado. Busca en sus contactos, pero nada aparece. Se dispone a llamar a la voz.

-¿Qué?-pregunta la misma voz-

-Um…soy el dueño del celular que encontraste.

-Ya lo sé, guarde tu número-responde en un tono de burla-

-Todos los números de mi teléfono desaparecieron.

-Yo los borre-dice como si no importara-

-¿Por qué…?.

-¿Perder tus números te molesta tanto?-dice volviendo su voz más seria-si una persona realmente quiere hablarte, entonces te llamara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí espero estar adaptando bien la historia a las personalidades de los personajes de Shingeki u.u. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de quién es la voz ;) si de Levicito les diré que fue amor a primera vista :D y intenta enamorar a Eren n.n pero el original es muy romántico u.u tendré que ajustarlo bien a la personalidad "amable" y "gentil" de Levi así que habrá varios cambios.

PD: como en el original es una mujer. No sé cuantos vieron Sex Pitols, yo vi las ovas, y según yo en ese anime es más normal las parejas Homo que Hetero. Este fic sería así, ósea no tiene complejos Homofóbicos y los hombres pueden embarazarse. No daré explicaciones científicas, ya que es normal (en ese mundo) que los hombres se puedan embarazar.

Espero poder subir capítulos de mis otros fics antes de las dos semanas que dije.

Un review? Lo continuo?

Hasta luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :D

Perdón por tardar u.u se que dije que lo subiría el miércoles en la noche pero tuve inconvenientes:

Fanfic no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, luego de batallar lo logre pero cuando entre a _publish _me apareció un error 104 o algo así y no me dejaba subir ningún documento u.u y el jueves intente subir pero me quede sin electricidad

No sé cuántos son de Argentina, yo vivo en Argentina-Buenos Aires y en esta zona sobre todo por la capital (donde yo vivo) hay muchos cortes de luz algunos lugares están hace días sin electricidad o vuelve por un momento y luego se va nuevamente. Es porque ahora estamos en verano y hace un calor insoportable DX

Bueno esa situación está fuera de mis manos u.u espero que la electricidad no se vaya nuevamente D: porque no quiero tener más inconvenientes ^-^ para actualizar normalmente.

Gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic ^-^ y me pidieron que lo continúe *-* ¡Gracias! Enserio si no fuera por ustedes dejaba abandonado este fic u.u creo que dejare uno abandonado TT-TT porque no tuvo mucho público y así me da tiempo para actualizar los que sí tuvieron una mejor aceptación n.n

El fic que dejare será el primero que escribí TT-TT ahora tiene 5 capítulos en el 6 anunciare el abandono u.u ¡Lo siento! Por las personas que lo siguen QwQ pero creo que sería mejor actualizar los que tienen más lectores.

Bueno los dejo leer n.n

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Era ya de noche. Eren se encontraba en su casa junto a su familia, se ubican en el comedor preparándose para cenar. El joven castaño aun estaba intrigado sobre la identidad de la persona que encontró su teléfono y lo dejo en aquel lugar de la biblioteca en medio de unos libros. No solo había dejado su celular en dicho lugar si no que también había borrado todos sus contactos y mensajes de su correo electrónico. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por más que pensaba no encontraba una razón por la cual esa persona lo haya hecho y ¿de quién se trataba? El no lo sabía, tal vez la próxima vez le pregunte su nombre.

-Llegué-dijo Mikasa al entrar a su hogar sacando de sus pensamientos a su distraído hermano.

-Bienvenida -saludaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

Grisha Jeager es el padre de ambos jóvenes, es un medico que ahora se encuentra en una situación difícil debido a su trabajo pero prefiere ocultarlo a sus hijos. Carla Jeager está al tanto de la situación de su esposo y al igual que él prefiere no decirles por el momento nada a sus adolecentes hijos.

-Tengo hambre- dicho esto la pelinegra se sentó junto a su hermano.

Mientras su madre sirve comida en el plato de la pelinegra, el celular de Eren suena.

-Gracias por la comida-y después de decir esto se dispuso a comer, ignorando la llamada a su hermano.

Eren tomo el celular que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa, le llego un mensaje. Y se dispuso a leerlo.

-¿_Encontraste tu celular? , Armin-_

_-Lo encontré-_respondió al mensaje de su rubio amigo, vaya hasta él lo sabia seguro Mikasa llamo a medio mundo para que los ayuden a buscar.

Pero mientras lo hacia su hermana tomo ventaja de la distracción del castaño para tomar una porción de carne del plato ajeno.

El ojiverde dejo el celular en su lugar, observo su plato y luego a su hermana que comía triunfante de su pequeño asalto de comida.

-Mikasa, ¿No había mas en mi plato?- pregunto al ver la ausencia de comida en su plato.

-¿Quién dijo que fui yo?

-Entonces todo lo de este plato es mío-dijo mirando un recipiente en la mesa en donde había más carne para servirse.

-Eso es cruel-reclamo la pelinegra al ver a su querido hermano sacándose el doble de comida que le había quitado. Y se dispuso ella también a servirse más carne.

-No puedes servirte mas-exclamo el castaño al ver la acción de su hermana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga?

-Te sirves demasiados-respondió al ver el plato de la pelinegra lleno.

-Mira quién habla.

-Metete en tus asuntos-dijo llevando a su boca un pedazo de carne, y ambos sonreían por sus acciones.

Esa clase de cosas les gustaba a ambos, jugar a quien come mas al igual que cuando eran niños. Vaya el tiempo pasa volando.

-Ustedes dos recuerden dejar algo para su padre-ordeno su madre al ver que sus dos hijos arrasaban con la comida. Mientras el mencionado se encontraba delante de la mesa sentado en un sofá, que se encuentra a 3 pasos de allí.

-Está bien-respondieron ambos hermanos.

-Ah, yo solo comeré vegetales y arroz- dijo Grisha en tono amable.

-Si solo fueses amable conmigo también…-menciono Carla en tono un poco burlón a su esposo.

-Lo soy ¿no?- y con dicho comentario saco unas sonrisas de los presentes.

-Papá, ¿cuando tienes vacaciones de verano? –pregunto Mikasa

-Este año tal vez no se pueda. Estoy realmente ocupado.

-¿Eh?- fueron las respuestas de las 3 personas presentes.

-Mío- dijo Eren sacando un pequeño pedazo de carne del plato de su hermana-

-Espera un momento, Eren-dijo viendo como su hermano comía el pedazo de carne como un niño- Mírate- menciono con una sonrisa, al ver al castaño haciendo dicha escena.

-Ustedes dos ya no son niños-regaño a los menores al ver dicha acción nuevamente en ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era de madrugada todos en la casa Jeager se encontraban durmiendo. El silencio era grande hasta que de pronto el celular de Eren empezó a sonar hasta despertarlo. Alzo con pesadez el aparto, que se encontraba al lado de su cama encima de la mesita de luz junto a una lámpara y un cuadro en donde había una foto de su vacación pasada en donde se sacaron una foto el su hermana y padres como recuerdo.

-Hola-contesto con un tono adormilado.

-Soy yo-el castaño se sentó en la cama al reconocer dicha voz.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estabas dormido?-pregunto la voz. Era de madrugada era obvio que lo estaba-Tu vos de adormilado es como la de un niño-dijo en tono de burla.

-Estoy despierto-dicho esto el menor aclaro mejor su voz.

-¿Mi número esta en el primero de la lista?-pregunto en tono juguetón, era obvio que lo era, el mismo había borrado todo numero y mensaje del aparato.

-No- respondió el ojiverde cortando la llamada. Dejando el aparato al lado de su almohada.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Ya era de día, era fin de semana así que el joven Jeager se encontraba en casa. Su hermana estaba en su clase de piano, como lo hacía 2 veces a la semana.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de llamarme todos los días?-pregunto el castaño sentado en un sofá para una persona, que se encontraba al lado de una puerta que daba al jardín de la casa, el ojiverde se encontraba mirando el televisor que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. En esos momentos su madre se encontraba haciendo la limpieza del hogar, con una aspiradora. Ya habían pasado días desde que perdió su celular y siempre la misma persona llamaba todos los días, por más que preguntara su nombre, el castaño no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Muévete-ordeno su Carla indicando que mueva los pies para que ella pudiera aspirar esa parte del piso.

-Muévete, dicen que estas en su camino-dijo la voz en tono de burla con una pequeña carcajada, que escucho también la orden de Carla.

-¿No tienes otros amigo?-pregunto Eren al ver que esta persona siempre lo llamaba. Tendría que tener bastante tiempo libre. Mientras este se dirigía a su habitación ya que no quería estorbar a su madre.

-Tu mamá parece que siempre está en casa- el desconocido evadió el tema.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto al ver que el otro no respondía su pregunta- Y deja de llamarme.

-Está bien ¿no?-pregunto- Somos amigos ¿no?-aunque esa palabra a la persona que llamaba no le gustaba mucho, pero por algo tenía que empezar.

-Entonces dime tu nombre. Y qué año y clase estas.

-Ah, empiezas a interesarte en mí - Dijo en tono seductor.

-No es eso. Solo pienso que es injusto-respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el comentario de quien llamaba.

-Mi nombre es…!secreto!-respondió en tono de burla, vaya le gustaba jugar de esa forma con él.

Eren con enojo colgó la llamada y dejo su móvil en la mesita de luz. ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de él? No es como si le importara saber quién es, solo le daba curiosidad…solo eso.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-¿Y cómo son tus cejas?- pregunto Eren, desde hace días cada vez que llamaba la persona que siempre lo hacía le preguntaba cosas acerca de él.

-Delgadas.

-Delgadas…-repitió el castaño, dibujando en una hoja de unos de sus cuadernos. Los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo, en el cielo nocturno. Él se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, observando el cielo e intentando hacer un retrato hablado de la persona desconocida.

-¿Y tu boca?

-Labios sexys.

-¿Sexy?

-¿Acabaste?-pregunto la voz-

-No importa como luzcas- respondió viendo el retrato hablado horrible que había hecho. De aquella persona.

-¿Huh?- sonrió en tono de burla, ya se imaginaba porque esa respuesta del menor.

-¿Y tu interior?, ¿Qué clase de personalidad tienes?

-¿Interior? Soy un hombre amable-bueno no era mentira lo era, en el fondo, sobre todo lo seria con él- Te ayude a encontrar tu teléfono ¿No?

-Mentiroso-dijo con una sonrisa.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-¿Qué más te gusta?-pregunto la voz masculina a Eren. Quien se encontraba en la bañera dándose una ducha.

-Umm…flores-**(N/A: El demonio y la florista XD :33)- **¿Y tú?

Y así día a día tenían más conversaciones.

-¿Sabias? Que hay fantasmas en el laboratorio de biología- preguntaba el menor mientras sacaba comida de la heladera de la cocina.

-¿También crees en eso? Eres muy inocente y lindo. Ah, ¿te enfadaste?

-No.

-¿Entonces porque te callaste de repente?

-Soy hombre, no soy lindo-respondió mientras sacaba comida de la heladera.

-¿Qué mas encontraste para comer? Engordaras- y dicho esto el ojiverde puso la comida de nuevo dentro del electrodoméstico.

**.**

**.**

-¿Me dirás quien eres?-pregunta el menor mientras se seca el cabello.

-Ya te lo dije, es un secreto.

-Es injusto que sepas tanto sobre mí.

-No es injusto.

-Dime, ¿Qué tal una pista?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Ahora? Estoy haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento-responde Eren mientras estira los brazos.

-¿Tu cuerpo es suave?

-Es duro ¿Por qué?

-Nada.

Y luego de esa repuesta el menor sonríe.

Pone el teléfono al lado de la radio para que el desconocido escuche una canción.

-Es una buena canción ¿no?-pregunta el castaño.

-Sí, no está mal.

-Eren, ¿Qué hora te crees que es?-habla su madre desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien- y apaga la radio, se recuesta en su cama.

-Me gritaron- habla al desconocido, con su cabeza debajo de la sabana.

-Entonces no vemos.

-No, no voy a colgar hasta que me digas quien eres. ¿Podemos encontrarnos cuando el nuevo semestre comience?

-¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo?

-No es eso, solo quiero saber quién eres. ¿Hola? Pregunto al no oír respuesta alguna.

-Mira el cielo.

Dicho esto se levanto, y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Ah, ya es de día.

-Eso no importa, mira el cielo.

Eren abre las cortinas.

-Un rastro de humo- dice al ver eso en el cielo, como una estrella fugaz pero al revés, un rastro de humo que sube lentamente hasta desaparecer.

-¿Puedes verlo?

-Lo veo.

-Toma una foto. Sera recuerdo de nuestra mañana juntos.

-Bien, voy a colgar.

-Bien.

Toma el celular y le saca una foto al rastro de humo en el cielo. Y sonríe ampliamente al ver la foto, luego bosteza por haber pasado toda la noche despierto.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

Lo habran notado este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito :D es como recompensa por retrasarme n.n

En el próximo capitulo Levi-Love y Erencin se encontraran *-*

Un review? Me animan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudara a no tardar nuevamente

Hasta luego :D


End file.
